


GGG

by babieken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, I hate tagging, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wonshik gets railed?, fuckbodies? kinda?, idk... Sanghyuk has a great idea?, the bottom Wonshik we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: GGG(good, giving, and game)The acronym refers to the advice that those seeking healthy sexual relationships should strive to be good in bed, willing to give equal time and energy to their partner's pleasure, and game for anything (within reason).orThe one where Wonshik walks in on Jaehwan and Sanghyuk accidentally. Or is it?
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 32





	GGG

**Author's Note:**

> "*wonshik walking in on hyuken fucking* 
> 
> Wonshik: uh maybe I should go?
> 
> Jaehwan: or you can join?"  
> -Anonymous On Curious Cat  
> Thank you anon for the inspiration, I hope you like this UWU

The shirt got stuck on Jaehwan’s nose, which wasn't an unusual occurrence, as Sanghyuk was trying to pull it off of him hurriedly.

“Hey! Careful with the work of art!”

“Stop whining, he’s gonna be here any minute,” Sanghyuk whispered for no reason. There was no one else besides them in the dorm. Yet.

“Have you met the guy? He’s never on time,” the older rolled his eyes, pushing the maknae away to take care of the rest of his clothes himself. “Honestly, I’m not even sure if this will work at all.”

“Not when it comes to you. He will be here and it will work, I promise you that,” the younger smirked smugly. It was his plan after all but no one ever said Sanghyuk had great ideas.

“We’re just going to traumatize him, then he will go crying to Hakyeon and then Hakyeon will whoop our asses.”

“Not that you would mind,” he dodged the shorts Jaehwan threw at him as he continued to giggle like the (not) little demon he was.

"Let’s get this party started, shall we?” the younger said, throwing his own shirt away quite dramatically.

_It had been Sanghyuk’s plan, yes, but it was Jaehwan who brought it up in the first place. Jaehwan liked to fuck around. It was no secret. He wouldn’t go too far around though. A tight circle of friends, or so he called it. Sanghyuk had started to call it ‘lose’ recently but that was neither here nor there._

_“I want to bring Wonshik,” Jaehwan might have said breathlessly after dropping down on the bed beside Sanghyuk after a heated session._

_“Bring him where?” Sanghyuk asked dumbly. He had just come inside Jaehwan’s ass, you couldn’t blame him…_

_“Here. I mean with us, in.. bed.” Jaehwan elaborated._

_“You want a threesome?” Sanghyuk raised a brow, tasting that thought in his mouth a bit. He never really looked at Wonshik that way but the man was hot, no denying that. He was uptight a bit but who was Sanghyuk to judge._

_“Yeah. I want him to loosen up a bit. And well, I wouldn’t mind seeing you rail that perfect ass of his.”_

_And that was that._

Jaehwan ground down over Sanghyuk’s clothed crotch, his lace panty rubbing against his skin uncomfortably but Jaehwan liked it.

“Why didn’t you take your jeans off?” the older asked, pulled back from Sanghyuk’s lips just enough to speak. The tip of his nose rubbed over Sanghyuk’s round nose.

“We don’t wanna scare him to death love, remember?” He snickered, earning himself a slap on the chest from Jaehwan.

“Don’t call me love, it creeps me out. Are you a 200-year-old vampire?”

“Maybe I am,” he chuckled, angling his head to the side and taking the soft skin of Jaehwan’s neck between his teeth.

“Ow! Stop it!” Jaehwan giggled, hitting the younger playfully until Sanghyuk started sucking on the skin with a purpose.

“Ah… fuck,” one of Sanghyuk’s giant hands wrapped around his nape, keeping him right where he wanted him. Jaehwan’s hands clawed on the younger’s chest.

“He’s gonna come in any second and see you writhing on my lap in your pretty pink panty,” He whispered against Jaehwan’s neck, making the older’s toes curl at the thought. “You like that don’t you? You want all the eyes and attention on you.”

Jaehwan was well on his way to being fully hard, his dick almost peeking out of the panty. He twitched as Sanghyuk’s warm breath hit his ear as he whispered dirty words to him. 

Circling his ass on the younger’s lap, Jaehwan could feel him harden as the minutes went by. The boy had probably painted Jaehwan’s neck with more than a couple of purple marks that were going to bloom in the next few days.

Jaehwan was in the middle of sucking Sanghyuk’s tongue into his mouth when the younger heard it. The clicking of the front door opening and closing. 

_“Jaehwan-ah,”_ called the man from the living room, completely oblivious to what was happening in the bedroom in the corner. 

“He’s here,” Sanghyuk whispered, the hint of a smirk clear in his airy voice. “Turn around.”

“What?” Jaehwan asked, confused. The younger didn’t wait for him and spun him around on his lap, manhandling the smaller boy like he weighed no more than a feather, so now Jaehwan’s back was to his chest, his round perky butt nestled against his crotch.

“ _Hello_?”

Jaehwan curled his feet back, each leg on each side of the younger’s hips. Sanghyuk wrapped a loose hand around his neck.

“Aren’t you looking like a snack? Just waiting to be unwrapped and savored,” Sanghyuk spoke, his voice low and deep, but loud enough to be heard, at least vaguely, through the empty house.

Footsteps got louder and Jaehwan’s heartbeat rose as they got closer and closer.

“Jaehwan-ah, you playing with your headphones on again? What if someone broke in-” the door swung open, revealing the tall lanky boy in his usual clothes. Ripped jeans, big hoodie, and snapback.

The room was completely silent except for Jaehwan’s rapid breathing.

“I…’m s..sorry I’ll leave-” Wonshik stuttered, the words barely coherent as they left his small mouth, his eyes not knowing where to look. He looked like he wanted to leave but his legs were frozen.

“Shikkie, please…” Jaehwan whimpered. Wonshik eyes snapped up towards the other two, going back and forth between them.

“What do you say _hyung_? Wanna join?” Sanghyuk rasped against Jaehwan’s neck but his eyes were looking at Wonshik who was standing frozen at the threshold. 

Jaehwan made grabby hands at the older, eyes begging as he ached to have him closer, to feel the warmth radiating from Wonshik’s body against his skin. And against all odds, the man took a step closer, eyes wide and not blinking.

“Come on don’t be shy,” Sanghyuk encouraged, not losing eye contact as he bit Jaehwan’s earlobe, making him twitch and whine on his lap.

Wonshik looked possessed as he walked closer to the bed one step at a time. Jaehwan thought he was going to die before the man even reached them. But he did, eventually. Standing still at the foot of the bed, eyes wide and unfocused.

Sanghyuk pushed Jaehwan off his lap and onto his knees, giving his round ass a loud smack.

“Go get him.”

Jaehwan glared at him across his shoulder but crawled forward on his knees towards the darker-skinned man. His knees were starting to ache for being bent for so long but that was not important right now.

“Wonshikie, do you… do you want us?” Jaehwan asked, his voice small and shaky. As if he was afraid of rejection. Sanghyuk thought he was being ridiculous.

Wonshik blinked his eyes a few times, focusing on Jaehwan’s face. Any person with a working pair of eyes could tell that Wonshik was willing to do anything for the older. But in their case, it was not Jaehwan they were worried about.

He averted his eyes towards the maknae after staring at Jaehwan for a while. Sanghyuk looked, in one word, sinful. Laid back against the pillows over the headboard, showing off his wide shoulders and his soft abs, his legs hugged by the tight jeans he had refused to take off, and his dark mussed up hair that had fallen over to his forehead, half covering his dark eyes.

..

Wonshik’s eyes grew darker as his eyes fell onto the bulge on the younger’s jeans. As if on cue, Sanghyuk dragged his palm over the swell of his pants, grunting under his breath. Wonshik turned back to Jaehwan who was still looking at him expectantly. He nodded his head rapidly in reply. That was all the confirmation Jaehwan needed, grabbing the younger by the neck and pulling him until their lips smashed together. Wonshik vaguely registered Sanghyuk’s satisfied hum in the back. 

Jaehwan kissed him like he was hungry. like Wonshik was the food Jaehwan had been denied for days, kissing, licking and biting Wonshik’s lips desperately. His hands were wrapped around the younger’s shoulder, fingers tangled into his short black locks.

_Where did his snapback go?_

Not knowing what to do with his hands, Wonshik kept them around Jaehwan’s waist but not touching him. Holding his tightly fisted hand just a few inches away from the older’s bare skin.

“You can touch him you know,” Sanghyuk teased. Which made Jaehwan even hungrier, clinging onto Wonshik’s neck and trying to get closer.

Wonshik opened his palms and touched the smaller boy hesitantly as if his skin could burn him. It didn’t, it was quite cold actually. Jaehwan melted at the touch, moaning into Wonshik’s mouth, his eyes closed. The rapper tightened his hold around the older’s frame, pulling his body flush against his. Jaehwan’s hands lowered down until they reached the hem of his hoodie.

He twitched as Jaehwan’s cold hands touched his bare skin under the thick piece of clothing. Jaehwan was undressing him. Snapping his eyes open he locked eyes with Sanghyuk, the boy he had almost forgotten was there. The look in the younger’s eyes switched something inside Wonshik. He had never seen the younger like that, his almond-shaped eyes were so dark it almost looked like they were completely black, and that devilish smirk had not left his lips ever since Wonshik stepped inside the room. His features suddenly looked ten times sharper and more mature, as if Wonshik hadn’t been really seeing Sanghyuk for some time, only seeing the young teenage boy they had first met back in 2013. Sanghyuk was not that teenager anymore and Wonshik could very clearly see it.

And oh god….

He had in his gigantic hands his equally massive cock, jerking slowly and sloppy. Wonshik choked on air. Could be because Jaehwan suddenly bit his nipple or could be because of Sanghyuk’s… thing.

“Come on Shik, it’s just us,” Jaehwan said, looking up at him through his lashes. All Wonshik could do was nod before his clothes got thrown behind him one by one. Jaehwan didn’t even need help to unbutton his stubborn tight Jeans. He stepped out of them before crawling up onto the bed on his knees as Jaehwan backed away. 

On the corner of his eyes Wonshik saw Sanghyuk tap on his left thigh twice, and with that Jaehwan was at his side. Putting one knee between his legs and the other on his left, settled comfortably on Sanghyuk’s left thigh. The younger then looked over to Wonshik. He had to fight hard not to shy away from the younger’s eyes.

“Come here,” It sounded like an order, so Wonshik complied.

Jaehwan had sneaked a hand around Sanghyuk’s hard length laying on his stomach but the younger smacked his hands away.

“Behave.” Jaehwan pulled his hands into his lap, head low.

To say Wonshik was shocked would be an understatement. In the few times, he had slept with the older boy before, Jaehwan was the farthest from obedient, not that Wonshik tried to tame him but… to see him look so small and behaved like that with just one word from the youngest was quite fascinating if he was being honest. 

_Was Sanghyuk going to boss him around too?_

His dick had twitched at the thought.

He sat right across the younger, holding his hands into his lap, he didn’t know what to do. Sanghyuk looked at him from top to bottom, only pausing at his neck. Wonshik was wearing his diamond choker. The younger lifted his hand and dragged his finger lightly over Wonshik’s chest, starting from a little above his belly button. He hooked the finger under the jewelry, using it to pull Wonshik closer and only stopping until their faces were inches apart.

“Pretty,” was the only thing the younger man said before pulling Wonshik all the way in and capturing his lips under his. And God, where did he learn to kiss like that?

If Wonshik thought Jaehwan’s kisses were hot and filthy, Sanghyuk’s were skilled and sinful. The way he twirled his tongue inside Wonshik’s mouth was making the rapper go insane. Wonshik would feel embarrassed by his desperate moans but he was feeling too good to care.

Jaehwan’s annoyed moan brought Wonshik back to reality. The older was lightly clawing at Sanghyuk’s stomach for being neglected for too long.

“Someone is impatient,” the youngest smirked. “What do I do with you…” 

Jaehwan pursed his lips after wetting them with his tongue, dropping his eyes at Sanghyuk’s cock on his belly.

“You want me to fill your mouth baby?” Jaehwan nodded eagerly. Wonshik was watching the scene unfold in front of him patiently.

“Okay,” He said, lifting his hips off the bed and pulling his jeans down and Jaehwan helping.

_Fuck._

Sanghyuk looked like a greek good laying over the covers in all his naked glory. Jaehwan wasted no time going on all fours in front of him, taking the younger’s thick length into his mouth.

Wonshik was mesmerized by Jaehwan’s mouth swallowing Sanghyuk’s dick with practiced ease.

“You could watch, or” The younger spoke looking over to Wonshik. “You could get busy.” He threw a small bottle towards Wonshik which he took surprisingly before it hit his face. It was lube. Wonshik studied the bottle for a few seconds before looking up at the younger for more instruction.

“His ass isn’t going to prep itself.” Was all Sanghyuk said before throwing his head back and a low grunt leaving his throat. Jaehwan had deepthroated him probably. Wonshik felt envious for about two seconds before he remembered what he was supposed to do.

Crawling behind the younger with the bottle in hand, the view was amazing. Jaehwan on his forearms, his ass up looking juicier than ever in those pink panties. Wonshik decided that pulling the fabric aside was more convenient than taking them off. Plus they looked cute on the older, so that’s what he did. 

He coated three fingers thoroughly before pulling the thin fabric of the panties aside to reveal Jaehwan’s pink pucker. Okay, this was familiar territory. Wonshik knew what to do.

Rubbing a finger lightly around the tight ring of muscles for a bit before pushing one in. Jaehwan’s moan for the sudden stretch sent a vibration through Sanghyuk’s cock, making him let out a low grunt. Wonshik thought he wanted to hear more of it. 

He kept a steady pace of stretching the older open, though he wasn’t sure who should he prepare him for. Somewhere along the way, he locked eyes with sanghyuk as the younger fisted a handful of Jaehwan’s hair. Wonshik felt himself twitch in his boxers that were now too tight and uncomfortable. 

Sanghyuk did not break their eye contact and Wonshik was melting under his gaze. He felt close, almost embarrassingly so, despite not touching himself this whole time.

“Fuck,” the younger cursed, biting his lip and pushing Jaehwan down on his cock lower, all the while holding Wonshik’s gaze. He must’ve been close, because a couple of more bops of Jaehwan’s head and he was cumming down the older’s throat. 

Sanghyuk was practically growling as Jaehwan rode him through his orgasm, chanting Jaehwan’s name and cursing incoherently. All of this was not helping Wonshik’s leaking problem in his boxers. Jaehwan was probably no better, finally pulling off the younger’s cock and wordlessly crawling into his lap.

Wonshik was left sitting there with his finger’s left hanging mid-air as Jaehwan made out with Sanghyuk, practically feeding the younger his own cum. Even with an occupied mouth, Wonshik could see Sanghyuk smirking as he watched Wonshik watching them.

“Wonshikie wants a taste too,” He said after pulling the older off using his hair. Jaehwan bounced off of him and crawled towards Wonshik enthusiastically, opening his mouth wide and ready for Wonshik to dive in. It tasted salty and metallic, nothing to make a huge fuss about but for some reason, Wonshik wanted more of it.

“Is he always this quiet?” Sanghyuk asked. Jaehwan turned around, shaking his head no.

“It’s too bad. You should help him open up.” He winked, running his hand through his hair so they wouldn’t be on his face anymore. _God, he looked so good with his hair up…_

Wonshik’s train of thoughts was interrupted by Jaehwan shoving him down onto the mattress beside the younger. Wonshik was slightly confused until Jaehwan straddled his hips. His cock was peeking out of the lace front of the panties, red and leaking. 

While he was busy drooling over Jaehwan and his lace panties, the older man had managed to rid him of his pretty much ruined boxers. Wonshik suddenly felt shy. The urge to cover himself up with his hands was almost too much to bear but he knew how stupid it was so resisted. Yes, Sanghyuk was significantly bigger than him and Jaehwan was pretty impressive in thickness but he knew he was longer than them both. 

Jaehwan went to take off his panties but Sanghyuk stopped him.

“Keep them on. They look pretty on you,” Jaehwan huffed but didn’t complain. He snaked a hand behind himself, pulling the stretchy fabric aside, just like Wonshik did while prepping him, and slowly sank down on the younger’s cock.

“Fuck,” Wonshik cursed, hiding his face behind his arms.

“There he is,” Sanghyuk cooed, which in some twisted way felt more humiliating than encouraging, and then grabbed Wonshik’s arms and pushed them off his face and above his head with one hand. Wonshik couldn’t help but blush, the heat rising on his chest, neck, and cheeks. “You never told me he’s this cute.” 

With that Wonshik’s cheeks flared up, even more, he was so embarrassed he could cry. 

“Didn’t I?” Jaehwan giggled, a little breathless. Wonshik’s length was finally completely seated inside him.

“Please…” Wonshik pleaded, he didn’t know for what. He just wanted them to do.. Something.

Sanghyuk lowered his own body until he was lying beside him, their faces on the same level.

“Please what? You should be more vocal about what you want Wonshikie.”

Wonshik squeezed his eyes shut, it was the only way he could say it out loud, “Please, F..fuck me.”

Wonshik felt as breathless as if he just ran a marathon. Sanghyuk chuckled.

“In time,” he said with a grin and then tapped on Jaehwan’s hips with two fingers. It was apparently Jaehwan’s signal to move.

“Oh god, shit!” Jaehwan had barely started and Wonshik was already rambling. Where Jaehwan was getting all that energy from was a mystery to Wonshik but, fuck, the boy could move his hips. His thighs flexed tirelessly as he bounced up and down on Wonshik’s dick. The lace rubbing against Wonshik’s hips was probably going to leave a burn mark.

“That’s right, let it go,” Sanghyuk whispered against Wonshik’s ear. “Forget about your work, Forget about your responsibilities.”

Wonshik couldn’t form coherent words, so let out whatever sound that was coming out of his chest. Moaning and whimpering shamelessly as Jaehwan rode him. Sanghyuk wouldn’t stop staring at him so Wonshik tried something else to stop him.

“K..kiss me,”

“With pleasure,” Sanghyuk said without any hesitation and those lips were back on his before Wonshik knew it. He never imagined that kissing the younger would feel this fucking good.

Sanghyuk’s other hand, the one that wasn’t busy Holding Wonshik’s arms up, started running over his chest, tracing his yolo tattoo, rubbing circles on his hard nipples and tracing random shapes on his stomach. Wonshik’s belly would twitch every time Sanghyuk’s fingers would go a little too far on his sides. He was ticklish on his sides okay?

If Wonshik was shy about being vocal, Jaehwan was the complete opposite. His moans and whines have filled the room like music. And he was close, they could both tell from the way he was stuttering and twitching around Wonshik with every thrust. 

Wonshik came with a shout of Sanghyuk and Jaehwan’s name blended together with some curses. Sanghyuk had twisted his nipple between two fingers, not knowing how sensitive Wonshik’s nipples were. Or maybe he knew and did it on purpose. What mattered was that Wonshik was cumming inside Jaehwan but Jaehwan wasn’t stopping.

“Why don’t you help him out Shikkie?” Sanghyuk said, pointing at Jaehwan’s red and leaking member, still squished tightly between his hips and the panty. He hooked a finger over the edge of the lace and pulled it down enough to let his dick free. Wonshik got the message surprisingly quick, freeing one hand from Sanghyuk’s loosened grip and grabbing Jaehwan’s dick, jerking as fast as his sore arms allowed him. 

“Shik..Shikkie oh please, _please_ …” Sanghyuk just watched with a smirk. 

Jaehwan came just a few seconds later, slumping down on Wonshik’s chest, breathless and exhausted.

“Good boys,” Sanghyuk praised, petting both their heads lightly. “Jaehwanie, Why won’t you come down so I can give Wonshik what he wants, hm?

The elder mumbled something under his breath, probably complaining about not wanting to move, but he did eventually, curled up on Wonshik’s side with his head on the younger’s shoulder.

It took Wonshik a few seconds to register what Sagnhyuk said a few more for his exhausted brain to interpret it.

Oh, right. He did ask the younger to fuck him.

Wait, what?

The youngest crawled between Wonshik’s legs, the bottle of lube in hand. He pushed Wonshik’s legs open wider with his knees, making Wonshik blush for the umpteenth time that night.

“What’s the matter Wonshikie? Don’t you want this?” he asked teasingly, knowing full well what Wonshik’s answer would be.

Wonshik shook his head, then nodded. He wasn’t in his right mind okay?

“Use your words,” the youngest said softly, laying his hands on Wonshik’s thighs and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the soft skin of his inner thighs.

Wonshik took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

“I want you,” he surprised himself by how clear his voice came out and he didn’t even stutter. 

“How do you want me gorgeous?” he teased, pinching Wonshik’s thigh. 

Wonshik’s face was on fire.

“Anything, just... Please?” he begged, couldn’t tell Sanghyuk what he wanted because he didn’t even know himself. He just wanted Sanghyuk.

“Alright, easy there,” Sanghyuks said, his voice going an octave lower as he leaned forward towards Wonshik’s face. “I got you.”

Thank god Sanghyuk caught him in another kiss again because Wonshik couldn’t bear Sanghyuk’s heavy gaze on him any longer. The look in his eyes was almost… hungry. Wonshik didn’t know how to interpret it.

When he pulled back Wonshik was hot and breathless, his dick twitching and coming back to life again. While Wonshik was catching his breath, Jaehwan had helped Sanghyuk in coating his finger in some lube. Wonshik never heard Sanghyuk ask though, almost as if the two had some sort of telepathic connection.

The rapper didn’t get to dwell on that thought for long as one of Sanghyuk’s long fingers penetrated his heat without a warning, leaving Wonshik gasping for air.

“Ah! _Fuck_ , Hyugie…” 

Sanghyuk’s deep chuckle sent shivers down the older’s spine. This was a side of the youngest he had never seen, or even imagined in his wildest dreams.

As soon as Wonshik’s breathing evened, Sanghyuk started pumping his finger in and out. Wonshik bit his lip at the slightly uncomfortable feeling, but it didn’t take long for Sanghyuk’s skilled fingers to find his sweet spot. The way his hips jumped off the mattress when Sanghyuk pushed on those certain bundles of nerves was almost like Wonshik had gotten electrocuted. 

“ _Shit!_ ”

The second finger slipped in beside the first one before Wonshik got a chance to catch his breath, scissoring and stretching him open. Jaehwan’s hands slowly sneaked down over Wonshik’s chest and grabbed his dick that was almost fully hard now, pumping and twisting lazily. Wonshik had thought the older had fallen asleep until 2 seconds ago.

Wonshik had given up on holding back his moans, though Jaehwan was doing a great job on swallowing them, their lips sliding over each other lazily. When Sanghyuk was finally happy with how lose Wonshik was, after fucking him continuously with three fingers for some time, he pulled his fingers out wiping them on the sheets.

The younger leaned forward, holding his weight on one arm as he aligned himself with Wonshik’s hole and sliding in carefully. Wonshik’s breath hitched, the stretch was almost too much even after all the preparations. Sanghyuk leaned forward where Wonshik and Jaehwan were connected on their lips. Jaehwan pulled back a few inches almost on instinct, making room for Sanghyuk to join.

A three-way kiss was something Wonshik had never had the chance to try, but fuck, it was hot and messy and exciting. He was starting to relax without realizing himself and that was when Sanghyuk started to move his hips slowly back and forth. Gods, Sanghyuk was so big…

Sitting back on his heels, Sanghyuk ran a hand through his hair, making the abs on his stomach flex as he stretched his hands up. Wonshik was staring and Sanghyuk caught him.

“Like what you see?” The maknae chuckled smugly and somehow that was really hot.

Wonshik stifled an embarrassed groan, trying to hide his face behind the arm that wasn’t trapped under Jaehwan’s body. Sanghyuk paid him no mind. He just grabbed the older by his thighs and lifted his hips off the bed, followed by a sharp and precise thrust inside him. The younger’s length touching all the right places inside Wonshik’s tight walls set his nerves on fire.

Sanghyuk gave him just enough time to barely adjust, then started rocking into him at a brutal pace. Each thrust sent jolts of electricity through Wonshik’s whole body. Unable to form words, only mumbles of nonsense fell out of Wonshik’s mouth. Jaehwan was busy sucking and biting on his neck.

“ _Shit,_ gahh… hyu...S..Sangh..hyuk”

“Come on baby, scream my name,” he said, voice raw and hoarse and lightly slapped Wonshik’s thigh. “You feel so good _hyung_.” 

Wonshik’s eyes snapped open and he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. Their maknae barely ever called any of them hyung, especially Wonshik, so it felt… strange, degrading a bit maybe, but it still sent shivers down Wonshik’s spine in a way he couldn’t explain.

He wrapped his legs around Sanghyuk’s back, locking his ankles together as Sanghyuk continued pounding into him tirelessly. Somewhere in the corner of his eyes, Wonshik registered Jaehwan rutting on the sheets beside him, mewling and whimpering into the crook of Wonshik’s neck.

Wonshik felt like he might pass out before he could cum the second time, the angle making it so Sanghyuk’s dick brushed sharply against his prostate to the point of overstimulation and his body was exhausted. Tears were starting to pool in the corner of his eyes and his voice was getting rough, he probably wouldn’t be able to record anything for days. Or sit properly. 

Sanghyuk finally took mercy on him and grabbed his painfully hard dick in his giant hand and started pumping to the rhythm of his hips. Wonshik didn’t realize how close he was until Sanghyuk touched him.

“Oh God, I’m gonna.. I’m.. ahh.”

His cum shot out, with less force than his first orgasm, painting his golden skin in white streaks and Just when he thought Sanghyuk was done with him, he was dropped back on the mattress. The younger unwrapped Wonshik’s legs from around his waist and folded the older in half and continued rocking into him even faster.

Wonshik was seeing white, his body shaking in pleasure and pain, he couldn’t tell anymore. Sanghyuk came with a strained shout, muffled into Wonshik’s skin where he bit him at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

He couldn’t feel his legs when Sanghyuk lowered them on the bed, still hovering on top of him with the energy Wonshik didn’t know he still had.

“-Tsk tsk, Jaehwan-ah, you made a mess on the bed,” the younger chuckled, voice raspy and breathless. Maybe he was human after all. Maybe.

“I’m sorry…” Jaehwan mumbled against Wonshik’s neck. He just watched silently, couldn’t talk if he wanted to.

“T's alright baby, you’ve been really good today.” 

Jaehwan beamed, nuzzling closer into Wonshik as Sanghyuk gave his head a light pet, ruffling his hair. His eyes then fell on Wonshik, silently watching him, almost waiting to receive praise too.

“You were a good boy too,” He whispered against Wonshik’s ear, low enough so only Wonshik would hear. Wonshik’s whole body shivered at the praise. His dick twitched but it was too worn out to actually get hard again.

Wonshik’s breath was taken away when the younger kissed him again, messy and tired but no less enthusiastic. Wonshik opened his mouth lax, letting the younger take and take. His body felt sore, warm and so fucking satisfied, he felt like he could sleep for a year.

He barely felt it when Sanghyuk dropped on the bed on the other side of Jaehwan, pulling the cover over the three of them, but he was already looking forward to waking up in hopes for more. More of Jaehwan. More of Sanghyuk. More of it all. 

Fuck work.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this a bit too much...  
> Super big thanks to [jeodoboleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo) for beta'ing 🤧❤❤❤ It's a huge honor!  
> It would make my day if you left comments and kudos UwU  
> [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
